


Decorating

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin decorates Arthur's chambers for Winter Solstice
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558780
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> The first of December came faster than I had thought. I'm going to try this anyway, even though I'm not done yet writing all the drabbles. On top of it, I'll be away for a couple of days, so this might be a tricky one this year. Bear with me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the advent calendar anyway!

Arthur was so busy these days. It was the dark time of the year and the council meetings took forever as the meeting room was heated properly and some of the council members rather spent time there than in their own places. 

Merlin had snuck out after a while and gone back to Arthur's chambers. He had things to do. Arthur probably thought, he had to clean away the mess he'd left in the morning, but that was done and over with with a bit of magic. Merlin deliberately spilled a bit of water on the table again or else it would have been too obvious. 

He dragged in the things he'd collected in the days before and then started to decorate. Winter solstice was just around the corner and the fir branches and twigs would not only look nice, they would give off a nice smell, too, when they warmed up a bit. He'd even found some mistletoe and twigs with colourful berries that would give the room a warm and cozy feeling. Some people had started to decorate trees and Merlin liked the idea, but it might have been a bit too much to surprise Arthur with an entire tree in his rooms. 

Merlin dragged one of the heavy chairs over to the window, so he could fasten some of the twigs up there. He would be done soon and then go back to the meeting room as a sign that it was time to finally end the council for the day. 

Just as he balanced on the arm rest of the chair, the doors flew open. 

"What the...?"

Merlin startled and lost his balance. With a little yell, he dropped the fir twigs and with flailing arms, he tried to gain his balance again. To no avail. 

Arthur had had his back often, but he hadn't thought that he would be with him in no time, preventing the worst of the fall, catching him. 

"Thanks..." Oy, this could have ended a lot worse and Merlin was glad that he didn't have any broken bones.

"Merlin, what on earth were you thinking?" Arthur still didn't let go of him

"I...I wanted to decorate your rooms, to make it look...a bit more festive. For Winter Solstice."

"And you think you have to kill yourself to make it look 'a bit more festive'?"

Merlin shrugged and grinned. "That wasn't part of the plan, no."

"Then why are you climbing around on window sills and chairs?"

"I had to reach the top of the window?"

Arthur frowned. "That's what you have your magic for."

Merlin stared. And then blinked. And then stared some more. Had Arthur just mentioned magic? And his magic?

"Close your mouth, this look isn't very becoming." Arthur let go of him and fiddled with the fastening of his cloak. "Aren't you going to help me?"

Immediately, Merlin reached over and took care of the cloak for Arthur. "Did you...did you just say..." His ears were heating up and he knew he had a bright blush on his face. 

"Yes, I did. I mentioned your magic. As you seem to think I'm dumb and wouldn't notice."

"I'm...I'm sorry!" Magic wasn't outlawed anymore, but Merlin had been careful. He had done magic right underneath Arthur's nose for years while it still was and that alone could be seen as treason. So if he didn't burn for his magic, he might be hanged for treachery. 

Arthur turned again. "Don't be. It took me a while to come to terms with it, but...you're you. You always just helped and..."

"I would never use my magic against you, I swear!" Merlin wasn't as panicked as before, but he had no idea where this conversation would lead to. 

"I know." Arthur rolled his head from side to side. "So...can you use it for me and heat the room up a bit? And then make dinner appear?"

Merlin did as asked and stood by the foot of the bed when Arthur sat down to eat. 

"What? You're not joining me?"

"You...you want me to..."

"Stop stammering, sit down and have dinner with me. Or else I might offer the position as court sorcerer to Gaius instead." Arthur grinned widely.


End file.
